leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wukong/rozwój
Stara W trakcie Rune Wars w Plague Jungles zaginął ogromny kamień runiczny. Pozostał tam przez wieki, emanując potężną magią, która przeniknęła dziewiczą faunę, dając jej świadomość. Grupa małp, która została wyjątkowo wzmocniona, zaczęła czcić kamień, a ich przywódca, mędrzec plemienia, zaczął uważać, że da on małpom nieśmiertelność. Przeprowadził skomplikowany rytuał, ale ten nie przebiegł zgodnie z planem. Kamień runiczny został zniszczony, nie obdarzył jednak nikogo nieśmiertelnością, lecz stworzył Konga, małpę, która nosiła w sercu moc artefaktu. Kongiem kierowało pragnienie osiągnięcia wielkości. Odnajdywał każdą bestię i monstrum w Plague Jungles w poszukiwaniu godnego przeciwnika, lecz nie udało mu się go znaleźć. Kiedy poprosił mędrca o radę, ten opowiedział mu o bezwłosych małpach z północy, które swymi umysłami i siłą kształtują świat. Kong wyruszył na północ, chcąc sprawdzić, czy ta legenda jest prawdziwa. Przebył Southern Wastes i Great Barrier. Po drodze napotkał pogrążonego w medytacji . Kong zapytał go, kim jest najsilniejszy wojownik północy, a ten opowiedział mu o League of Legends. Historia zauroczyła Konga – miejsce, gdzie zbierali się najpotężniejsi wojownicy świata było dla niego rajem. Kong poprosił Yi o wprowadzenie go do League i nauczenie, jak żyją ludzie, tak aby małpa stała się godnym bohaterem. W zamian za, uczciłby swego mistrza, używając stylu Wuju do stania się największym wojownikiem na . Podziwiając jego pasję, Yi zgodził się, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że Kong przekaże kiedyś wiedzę o Wuju uczniowi. W duchu tej umowy, nadał Kongowi imię „Wukong” i dał mu broń pasującą do jego nietypowego pochodzenia – magiczny kostur stworzony przez Dorana za młodu. Broń była prawdziwym arcydziełem. Pod przewodnictwem Yi, Wukong wstąpił do League of Legends, aby udowodnić, że jest najlepszy i pokazać światu potęgę Wuju. }} Osąd League Kandydat: Data: 22 lipca, 21 r. ECL OBSERWACJA Wukong wpada do Great Hall, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Widać, że cieszy się z nowego wyzwania. Jego ruchy wydają się dzikie i nieskoordynowane, ale mimo to zawsze zachowuje równowagę. Rozgląda się na boki. Nie wiadomo, czy szuka zagrożenia, czy stara się obejrzeć wszystko naraz – pewnie oba. Kiedy uznaje, że zobaczył lub dotknął wszystkiego w okolicy, podchodzi do drzwi. Zbyt długo już czekał na ten moment. REFLEKSJA Wukong nie przywykł jeszcze do zamkniętych przestrzeni, którymi otaczają się ludzie. Rozumiał, że potrzebne im schronienie, ale w miejscu, gdzie dominowali ludzie nie było zbyt wielu zagrożeń. wyjaśnił mu pojęcie „prywatności” (głównie dlatego, że ciekawość Wukonga sprawiała, że ciągle je naruszał), ale ten wciąż nie rozumiał, dlaczego ludzie tak wiele czasu spędzają w zamkniętych przestrzeniach. Czy nie lubili czuć dotyku słońca na skórze? Ani zapachów, które kolorowy niesie wiatr? – Może to przez ten brak futra? – zastanawiał się. W Plague Jungles spędzał noce na ostatniej gałęzi najwyższego drzewa, zasypiając w rytm serenady tysiąca stworzeń w świetle gwiazd. Mimo wszystkich cudów, które stworzyli ludzie, nic nie kryło w sobie tak prostej elegancji. Wydaje się, że w ich naturze leżało komplikować wszystko, aż nawet najprostsze zachowania rządziły się własnymi regułami, jak w przypadku manier przy stole, przebywania w toalecie, rytuałów towarzyszących uwodzeniu czy zasadom walki. Złamanie którejś z reguł powodowało dalsze komplikacje. Było to męczące i często bezsensowne. Jednak mimo wszystkich dziwactw ludzkości, jest ona nadzwyczajna, a jej wojownicy zapewnili Wukongowi wyzwania, których nie znalazł w Plague Jungles i obawiał się, że w ogóle nie istnieją. Przypomniał sobie swoją desperację w dniu, kiedy pokonał morskiego smoka, a jego każdy cel został zrealizowany, a każdy przeciwnik – pokonany. Jego ambicja dawała mu siłę, ale zaczęła go pożerać, kiedy nie miał jej jak spożytkować. Tak jak on była tworem Plague Jungles, gdzie dziwne skupiska magii i życia nagromadzały się do momentu wyzwolenia – następowała wtedy przyspieszona ewolucja. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk szelestu deptanego liścia. Instynktownie odchylił się do tyłu, w samą porę, by uniknąć ciosu znajomą bronią. Rozpoznał dzieło Dorana – był to jego własny kostur. Ktoś go ukradł? Jednak wciąż czuł, że trzyma go w dłoniach. Wukong wykorzystał pęd do zrobienia salta i uniósł broń do obrony w tej samej chwili, kiedy jego stopy dotknęły ziemi. Ziemia... gdzie ja jestem? Rozejrzał się i natychmiast rozpoznał zielone paprocie, ogromne drzewa kopak i wszechobecne pnącza. Jakim cudem znalazł się w Plague Jungles? I co ważniejsze, kto go zaatakował? W okolicy nie widział swego napastnika. Niemożliwe też, by ktoś uciekł tak szybko. Rozgarnął wszechobecną roślinność, szukając śladów innej istoty. Miał setną sekundy na zauważenie dziwnego cienia, zanim podróbka jego broni uderzyła go w pierś. Cios zadano z około sześciu metrów, czyli odległości kilka razy dłuższej niż zasięg kostura. Podróbka czy nie, miała te same unikalne właściwości, co oryginał. Cios pozbawił go tchu i cisnął na omszone podłoże. Udało mu się utrzymać na nogach, ale z trudem odzyskał równowagę, znowu nabierając tchu. Rozmyty kształt, zauważony kątem oka był zapowiedzią kolejnego ataku, ale Wukong zdołał rozpoznać jego lśniącą, złotą zbroję, zanim spadł na niego grad ciosów. Nie mogło być mowy o pomyłce. To... ja? Parując szaleńcze ciosy Wukong ledwo utrzymał się na nogach. Wrogi klon był szybszy niż on, a ataki trafiały w czułe miejsca. Chciał przejąć kontrolę nad przeciwnikiem, tak jak nad swoimi iluzjami, ale bez zdziwienia odkrył, że zakończyło się to niepowodzeniem. Klon nie był jedną z jego sztuczek – był czymś zupełnie innym. Czy możliwe, że dżungla wydała na świat innego, lepszego małpiego króla? Ta myśl przeraziła go. Wukong zauważył lukę w zasłonie przeciwnika i zadał potężny cios. Zrobił to idealnie – klon nie zdołał zareagować przed otrzymaniem potężnego uderzenia kosturem w szczękę. Kiedy go trafił, wróg zniknął w obłoku dymu. O-o. Wukong dobrze znał tę taktykę. Wiedział, że wróg zaatakuje go i starał się zasłonić, jednak nie zdążył. Ból oślepił go, kiedy padał twarzą w błoto i paprocie. Kiedy mrugał, starając się przywrócić sobie wzrok, a klon krążył dookoła, ciesząc się zdobytą przewagą. - Dlaczego chcesz wstąpić do League, Wukong? Pytanie, zadane jego głosem, wstrząsnęło nim. - Żeby stać się najlepszym – wycharczał, wypluwając ziemię. - Przed tobą długa droga. - To jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze. – Wukong klęknął na jedno kolano. – Kiedy znajdziesz się na szczycie, nie masz gdzie się udać. Z ciekawością przyjrzał się klonowi, być może nie wszystko było takie, na jakie wyglądało. – A poza tym, nie jestem tak daleko, jak ci się wydaje. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a klon uderzył kosturem, wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo. Trafił tylko w chmurę dymu. Wukong przeleciał za nim, uczepiony winorośli, trzymając kostur niczym lancę. Klon obrócił się tak szybko, że stanowił rozmyty kształt, a jego kostur celował w Wukonga. Trafił idealnie, ale Wukong zmienił się w kolejną chmurę. Drzewa zaczęły ożywać. Pojawił się kolejny Wukong, a potem jeszcze jeden i jeszcze... Klon poruszał się niczym maszyna, przechwytując każdy atak, jednak powoli zaczęła otaczać go mgła, gdyż przeciwnicy zmieniali się przed nim w dym. Chciał się przesunąć, aby znaleźć lepsze miejsce do walki, ale Wukongowie rzucali się na niego, otaczając i przygważdżając go. Jeden Wukong stał poza chmurą z założonymi rękami, patrząc jak klon stara się uniknąć przegranej. - Wiesz, człowieku, w Plague Jungles jest inaczej. Nikt o nas nie dba, nie chroni. Większość stworzeń nie walczy dla zabawy – robią to, by przetrwać. – uniknął ciosu klona, który liczył na łut szczęścia. – Ale ja walczę, by być najlepszym. Dlatego jestem wyjątkowy. Dlatego zacząłem szukać waszej League. Dlatego będę najlepszy. Klon wyraźnie opadał z sił. Wukong zerwał brzoskwinię z pobliskiego drzewa i ugryzł ją. Smakowała bosko. - Co do ludzi, macie świat u stóp, ale w pojedynkę najczęściej załamujecie się, kiedy trafiacie na przeszkodę. – stwierdził, jedząc owoc. Nagle dżungla zniknęła. Upuścił brzoskwinię, ale ta zniknęła, zanim dotknęła podłoża. Został tylko klon na tle ciemności. Jego oczy jaśniały, ale miał zadowolony wyraz twarzy. - Jakie to uczucie, obnażać swoją jaźń? Wukong poklepał klona po ramieniu, a obraz, na który ten patrzył, zniknął, zostawiając po sobie obłok dymu. - Mówiłem, że nie jestem tak daleko. – stwierdził z uśmiechem Małpi Król. Klon zniknął z gniewnym grymasem, a Wukong znowu był w Institute. Zaśmiał się. Ludzie i te ich rytuały. Tak czy siak, przeszedł kolejną próbę i pokonał następną przeszkodę. Pora sprawdzić, ile warta jest ta cała League. Rozwój Wukong OriginalSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy podstawowy portret Wukonga (w wykonaniu Kienana Lafferty) Wukong_OriginalSkin_Unused.jpg|Pierwsza wersja drugiego portretu Wukonga Wukong VolcanicSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Wulkanicznego Wukonga Wukong GeneralSkin old.jpg|Pierwszy portret Wukonga Generała Wukong_concept_1.jpg|Model Wukonga 1 (w wykonaniu Maokaia Xiao) Wukong_concept_2.jpg|Model Wukonga 2 (w wykonaniu Maokaia Xiao) Wukong Underworld concept.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Wukonga z Podziemi (w wykonaniu Aquatica Moona) Stary Smok Wukong.jpg|Pierwszy portret Nefrytowego Smoka Wukonga Lunar Revel 2016 Teaser.jpg|Grafika promująca Promiennego Wukonga 1 (zapowiedź Festynu Księżyca 2016) Lunar Revel 2016 promo.jpg|Grafika promująca Promiennego Wukonga 2 (zapowiedź Festynu Księżyca 2016 w Chinach) Wukong Radiant login still.png|Nieruchomy ekran logowania Promiennego Wukonga Wukong Radiant model 1.jpg|Model Promiennego Wukonga 1 ( w wykonaniu Duya Khanha Nguyena) Wukong Radiant model 2.jpg|Model Promiennego Wukonga 2 ( w wykonaniu Duya Khanha Nguyena) Wukong Radiant model 3.jpg|Model Promiennego Wukonga 3 ( w wykonaniu Duya Khanha Nguyena) Pierwsza odsłona left|150px PostPierwsza zapowiedź Małpiego Króla! IS18a766a8884887 dodany dnia 15 kwietnia 2011 roku: Przywoływacze! Widzieliście już naszego niesamowitego, lekko szalonego Yordlów. Nie jest to jedyna niespodzianka, jaką dla was przygotowaliśmy! Oto krótki zwiastun bohatera, który pojawi się w dalszej przyszłości. Minie trochę czasu, nim będziecie mogli zabrać go na Fields of Justice, ale z pewnością jeszcze o nim usłyszycie! Z prawdziwą przyjemnością prezentujemy wam film z Małpim Królem! Zwiastun right|170px PostZwiastun Bohatera – Wukong, Małpi Król Average Gatsby'ego dodany dnia 16 lipca 2011 roku: Jeśli oniemieliście po ujrzeniu naszego pierwszego rzutu okiem na świetnego, zwinnego Małpiego Króla w kwietniu, to pewnie ucieszycie się, że dobiega kres oczekiwaniu na niego. I nie, to nie są małpie wygłupy. Jeśli chcecie świętować wydanie Wukonga, Małpiego Króla, przygotujcie się. To naczelny, którego nie chcecie przegapić. Pokaz z Rozgrywki PostPokaz z Rozgrywki – Wukong, Malpi Król Monkey Wrangler'a dodany dnia 21 lipca 2011 roku: Przywoływacze! W związku z zamieszaniem wokół Wukonga, Małpiego Króla, uznaliśmy, że dobrze byłoby przyjrzeć się jemu i jego umiejętnościom. Wukong to walczący wręcz napastnik, posiadający dużą mobilność. Potrafi on skutecznie uciekać i toczyć bój z wieloma wrogami naraz. Tego szlachetnego małpiego monarchę przybliży wam młodszy producent Paul Belleza z zespołu projektowania bohaterów. Zobaczcie Wukonga, Małpiego Króla w akcji! Wukong z Podziemi przemierza ciemność right|thumb|170px|Strona internetowa skórki PO RIOT PARADOX Czarna Mgła chwyta Wukonga z Podziemi, oplatając jego kostur, gdy ten przemierza Shadow Isles. Opaska przytrzymuje jego grzywę, odkrywając świecące, szmaragdowe oczy. Jego zaostrzony ogon przepędza obłok, a Wukong śmieje się pod nosem. Wykonuje obrót kosturem i wędruje dalej w ciemność. Przemierz ciemność z Wukongiem z Podziemi, dostępnym w sklepie League of Legends za 1350 RP (w wyprzedaży za 975 RP do 28 października). en:Wukong/Development Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów